1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a safety device for a mobile electric unit.
It also concerns an electric barbecue including an electric element fitted with this device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have electric parts which are removable to make cleaning the body of the device easier. For safety reasons, it is important to ensure that the electric power supply is disconnected from these removable parts when they are not in their normal position of use. This implies the provision of a safety device which prevents the user switching on the device when the electric parts are not in place on the body of the device.
The prior art includes safety devices fitted between the electric power supply means and the on/off switch of the electric parts. Such devices entail the use of two switches connected in series, each switch being controlled independently, either by the user or by means for sensing the position of the electric part relative to the body of the device.
Existing safety devices therefore have the drawback of being costly to manufacture and of increasing the risk of breakdown of the electric device.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks and to propose a low-cost safety device which ensures good protection of the user.